1. Cross-reference to Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,145 and 5,035,428 and to a co-pending application U.S. Pat. No. 07/763,992, filed, Sep. 23, 1991 pending. All of these previous references describe rotating gripping means for improving the handling and performance of baseball bats. This application is a simpler device and is an improvement thereover.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the game of baseball and specifically to bats used to play said game. Still more specifically, this invention is related to an improved and very simple grip that may be applied to the handles of baseball bats to achieve improved swings thereof. Finally, this invention relates to an improved grip that can be manufactured simply and inexpensively and easily installed on the handle of a baseball bat.
3. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art references that describe how baseball bats are used to play the game of baseball. There are also a number of other prior references that relate to batting devices employed to play other games. Baseball is, however, a unique game in which one team uses a player (the "pitcher") who employs a baseball that is hurled at very high speeds towards an opposing player (the "batter") who uses a small object (e.g., a baseball bat) to try and strike the ball to a designated place on the playing surface. It is a difficult chore to strike this ball for a number of reasons. The primary reason is that is very difficult simply to hit the ball because of its size and speed of delivery. Additionally, the pitcher can employ a hurling or throwing delivery that will cause the ball to dip or curve in various directions. Consequently, a level, smooth and consistent swing is a necessity in order for the batter to get the bat to meet the ball squarely and thus perform his or her function.
There are several forms and types of baseball played and these games may be played by amateurs or by professionals. For example, hardball baseball is played by professional teams throughout the United States, Canada, Mexico, South America, Cuba and in the Far Eastern countries, for example. There are major league teams as well as minor league teams who perform for pay. In addition, this game is played in colleges, high schools and by Youth League Teams throughout the aforementioned countries. Then, there are softball teams who employ a larger, softer ball. All, however, use a bat of similar shape and varying sizes and weights within their individual games.
A baseball bat usually is made up of three parts. There is an end, sometimes called the "barrel" that is used to strike the ball and this part is usually the largest part of the bat. There is also a handle end that is gripped to the batter employs the bat during the game. Additionally, there is a knob usually located at the end of the handle that is used to assist the user and to insure that the bat does not slip through the user's hands when swinging. Many baseball bats are made from wood but it is conventional in this day and age to employ bats made from aluminum or composites such as graphite or ceramics since they will last longer during play and can be manufactured more easily and with a greater degree of consistency than wooden bats. Most of the bats used in the amateur ranks and in softball employ the aluminum bat and most of these have some sort of cover over the handle to assist in gripping the bat. These covers are conventionally applied just above the aforementioned knob. This cover is conventionally a sleeve of some sort that is applied to the grip during the manufacture thereof. The cover may be of rubber or plastic and sometimes leather is used. The cover is used to assist in the ultimate gripping of the bat and to insure that said grip is firm.
Additionally, in the aforementioned references there are described numerous other devices employed in the prior art to improve the swing of various hitting devices found within the sporting world. These include gripping means for golf clubs, tennis racquets, for example. None of these prior art references teach how to improve the swing of a baseball bat.
In the aforementioned U.S. Patents and application cross-referenced above, there are described three separate and distinct methods for improving the hand grip on a baseball bat. These references specifically describe some sort of rotating means that can be applied to the bat. The two mentioned patents described improved rotating devices that can be applied after the manufacture of the bat while that of the aforementioned application describes an improved device to be installed during the manufacture of the bat itself. By installing the devices of any of these inventions on the handle of a conventional baseball bat, the swing of the user can be improved considerably as well-described therein. However, all three of these gripping means for insuring a level and smooth swing, are somewhat complicated and costly to manufacture and install. Therefor, a pressing need exists to find a simple baseball gripping means that will employ all of the aforementioned improvements on swing, etc., and yet be inexpensive and easy to install on a bat during and after the manufacture thereof. The teaching of the cross-referenced material is incorporated herein by reference.